Trust me
by MeryChosoany
Summary: Lucy y Natsu son vecinos. Natsu es un mujeriego egoísta que no cree en el amor y que solo piensa en las mujeres como meros objetos con los que divertirse. Lucy es una chica con carácter que odia y desprecia a los hombres como el peli rosa.¿Qué pasara cuando los caminos de ambos se crucen?¿Qué pasará cuando Lucy se interese por el pasado del peli rosa? ¿Que es lo que Natsu esconde?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Espero que les guste mi fic, gracias por leer xD**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

·

·

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me avisó de que la chica con la que había estado momentos antes ya se había marchado. La noche pasada había ido al bar de Gajeel a por unas copas y terminé emborrachándome y acostándome con una chica que conocí allí mismo. Había pasado una buena noche pero la muy estúpida de la chica se había creído que por el simple hecho de haberme acostado con ella significaba que me gustaba…pobre idiota…

Salí al balcón con el torso desnudo y con solo unos boxers puestos, necesitaba fumar cuanto antes. Esa fecha se estaba acercando cada vez más y cada día que pasaba estaba de más mal humor y la única forma de desahogarme era con chicas o fumando.

Encendí un cigarro y le di una calada para después expulsar todo el humo de mis pulmones.

Me fijé en la ventana del piso de enfrente que estaba abierta dándome unas buenas vistas de una esbelta chica rubia que estaba deshaciendo una maleta. Des de donde estaba yo podía ver el gran escote que llevaba y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No sabía que tenía una nueva vecina pero si cada día me daba esas vistas me daría igual que se quedara a vivir allí por un tiempo, esa chica estaba tremendamente buena.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara que me mires tanto? –oí la voz tenue de la chica, era la rubia que estaba mirando- Deberías vestirte si sabes que hay una mujer delante…

- ¿Por qué debería vestirme? ¿No te gustan las vistas? –pregunté. Sabía lo que las chicas pensaban de mí y no tenía ninguna vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo delante de ellas- Puedes venirte a mi departamento para verlas mejor si quieres…

- ¿Para que yo disfrute de las vistas o para que lo hagas tú? –contestó levantando la vista mirándome directamente a los ojos y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa burleta. Parecía ser una chica de carácter duro, de las que no se doblan fácilmente y eso me gustaba, por su carácter parecía ser consciente de que muchos chicos babearían por ella.

- Bueno… podemos compartir vistas si quieres… Yo las tuyas y tú las mías, como quieras.

- O mejor podemos compartir una pared que nos separe y no me deje verte, como quieras.

- No seas amargada –le dije al tiempo que le daba la última calada al cigarrillo y lo dejaba en el sendero- No deberías ser así rubia, deberías aprovechar el tremendo cuerpo que tienes. Podrías venir aquí y ejercitarlo conmigo por ejemplo….

- En tus mayores sueños cariño. No soy una de esas chicas con las que te acuestas una noche y luego dejas tiradas como si de un trapo sucio se trataran. –me contestó- Ve a buscarte a otra para acostarte, no seré tu chica hoy.

- Puedo tener a las chicas que quiera cuando quiera, no me hace falta ir a buscarles. –chuleé- La cosa es que estas buena y ahora mismo te quiero a ti.

- No soy ninguna puta, no me voy a acostar contigo ni ahora ni nunca –me contestó frunciendo el ceño, mi comentario no parecía haberle gustado- Las chicas no somos objetos para que los hombres os divirtáis, ¿entiendes?

- Por supuesto que lo sois. No servís para nada más que para eso. –no pude evitar decirlo y es que para mí todas eran iguales, aunque lo negasen todas acababan restregándose con el primero que encontraban, todas eran iguales.-

- ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas? –vale ese tipo estaba endemoniadamente bueno pero aun así no tenía ningún derecho a hablar así de las mujeres, solo era un mujeriego más, un hombre estúpido que se pensaba que estábamos por debajo de él.- ¡Las mujeres no somos solo eso!

- ¿Herí tus sentimientos? Lo siento si te sentiste identificada bebe.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño pasa contigo!? –me chilló- ¡Por supuesto que heriste mis sentimientos! ¡Eres un jodido cerdo egoísta de mierda, vete a buscar a una chica si eso es lo que quieres, a ver que estúpida te aguanta y se acuesta contigo!

Cerré la ventana y corrí las cortinas para no ver a ese estúpido peli rosa, hablar con él me había puesto de mal humor. Sabía que debía intentar llevarse bien con mis nuevos vecinos pero ese chico parecía ser todo lo que más odiaba. Era el típico chico cretino, rico y mujeriego que usaban a las chicas como si fueran objetos con los que divertirse, era la clase de hombre que más detestaba y despreciaba, jamás podría llevarse bien con alguien como él.

Habían pasado 5 largos años des de la última vez que estuve en la ciudad y por fin había regresado. Volver a andar entre esos grandes edificios, por esas calles llenas de personas y niños y escuchar el sonido de los coches al pasar por mi lado me traía recuerdos de mi infancia. Cuando era más pequeña solía andar por esas mismas calles junto a mis padres pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Había decidido que ya era tiempo de regresar, había pasado demasiado tiempo des de que me marche y echaba de menos la vida en la ciudad y a mis amigos. Estuve pensando en ellos ¿Cómo estarían? No había hablado con ninguno de ellos des de ese día, aunque quise hacerlo, no pude…

Después de haber hablado con ese estúpido peli rosa no tenía ganas de seguir deshaciendo la maleta y de guardar toda la ropa que había traído, necesitaba salir del departamento y andar un rato para relajarme y olvidarme de sus palabras. Ese estúpido no sabía lo que decía, las mujeres no éramos lo que él decía que éramos, solo era otro estúpido más que pensaba que éramos objetos, justo como ese hombre solía pensar también.

Cogí el celular y escribí en él. Quería pasar tiempo con mis amigos después de tanto tiempo separados y aún guardaba sus números para ponerme en contacto con ellos.

**Para: Levy McGarden**

**De: Lucy Heartfilia**

_¡Leeevy-chan!_

_¡Soy Lucy, he regresado a Magnolia! Necesito verte, te extraño tantísimo… a ti y a los demás! ¡Tenemos que vernos ya!_

Enviar.

La última vez que vi a la pequeña peli azul fue cuando tenía 12 años y ahora moría de ganas por verla de nuevo. Levy había sido mi mejor amiga des de siempre y había sido a la que más había extrañado. Envie el mensaje y mi celular no tardo en vibrar, me había contestado.

**Para: Lucy Heartfilia**

**De: Levy McGarden**

_Dioooos Lucy eres tú!? Necesito verte, dime dónde vives ahora mismo voy para allá!_

Sonreía mirando la pantalla del celular como tonta, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía tantas ganas de verle. Le escribí al dirección y sonreí como una niña cuando le dan una piruleta y se emociona. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo des de la última vez que le había visto.

Seguía sonriendo como tonta cuando el timbre sonó sorprendiéndome, era imposible que fuera Levy, acaba de hablar con ella i dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar y yo tampoco estaba esperando a nadie más.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un chico alto y fornido delante de mi puerta, era bastante guapo.

- ¿Te conozco? –le pregunté sonriéndole amablemente-

- ¿Este es el departamento de Natsu o me he vuelto a confundir de sitio? –me pregunto con esa dura y masculina voz.

- ¿Natsu? –repetí el nombre que acababa de mencionar extrañada-

- Un peli ros-… -¿alto, guapo, estúpido, idiota, cretino y mujeriego? Terminé la frase por él.

- C-creo que si –dijo con una gota resbalándole de la nuca al estilo anime.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lucy, encantada. –le sonreí extendiéndole la mano- ¿Estás seguro que estamos hablando del mismo peli rosa? Tú no pareces ser tan idiota como él, es imposible que seas amigo de esa cosa.

- Estoy seguro. –contestó riendo aceptando mi mano- Él no es estúpido, solo no soporta a las mujeres pero tiene sus propias razones para no hacerlo. Pareces lista, no te tomes al pie de la letra lo que te diga, no confía en las mujeres y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer hasta que encuentre a alguien que le abra los ojos de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir que no confía en las mujeres? ¿Por qué no confiaría en nosotras?

- Eso no te lo puedo explicar, siquiera te tendría que haber dicho nada, si él se enterará que te he contado algo me mataría… aunque ni siquiera yo sé exactamente qué fue lo que le pasó, jamás nos lo quiso contar.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas tú? –le pregunte, aun no me había dicho su nombre.-

- Gray. Gray Fullbuster, encantado de conocerte Lucy. –me dijo guiñándome el ojo coquetamente- Espero que perdones al estúpido de mi amigo, no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

- Por supuesto que lo es, es un mujeriego. –susurré aunque él peli azul me pudo oír haciéndole reír.-

- Ustedes dos son vecinos, tendrán que verse cada día, tendrían que intentar llevarse bien por lo menos.

- No me llevaré bien con esa cosa. Es un mujeriego abusa mujeres.

- Eh… cuidado con lo que dices. Puede ser un cerdo pero jamás obligaría a una mujer a hacer algo que no quisiera. En el fondo no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

- Me da igual, no es asunto mío, no voy a ser yo la que le abra los ojos. No me interesa su vida, lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer. Solo quiero que se aleje de mí y que no me joda, es lo único que le pido.

- Entonces reza por qué no le hayas gustado porque si le has gustado no parará hasta que te acuestes con él. Tú lo has dicho, es un mujeriego…

- Jamás me acostaré con él. –declaré- No dejaré que jueguen conmigo de nuevo.

- Nunca digas nunca Lucy, si él quiere no parará hasta conseguirlo, yo solo te aviso. –me dijo seriamente.- Encantado de conocerte, ya nos veremos otro día e intenta llevarte bien con él, no será tan malo te lo aseguro.

Se despidió de mí y se marchó por donde había llegado. Este chico era completamente distinto al peli rosa y todo lo que me había dicho me había dejado intrigada. ¿Qué le habría pasado al peli rosa para convertirse en lo que es ahora? Quizás Levy le conociera y me pudiera explicar alguna cosa, ya le preguntaría cuando llegase.

Me había caído bien el peli azul, pero aun así no sabía si darle una oportunidad al peli rosa. Si antes no era como es ahora, quizás le podía hacer cambiar pero no quería involucrarme con él. No había nada de malo en intentarlo pero algo me decía que ayudarlo no me traería nada de bueno.

No sabía que hacer pero una cosa tenía clara, si lo llegara a intentar no caería en sus redes, no me acostaría con él ni me enamoraría. No dejaría que algo como eso pasara, no volvería a estar entre los brazos de ningún hombre de nuevo.

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Denme su opinión… si quieren que lo continúe o no.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

**Bye!:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fic es totalmente mío, espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**·**

Me tire a mi mullida cama y suspire cansada cerrando los ojos. Había limpiado toda la habitación guardando toda la ropa que había traído y estaba muerta del cansancio. Levy estaría a punto de llegar ya y cada vez que pensaba en que la volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo no podía evitar que se me formara una tonta sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? No podía esperar a verle, la había extrañado tantísimo!

- Ayy! –escondí la cara en la almohada cerrando los ojos y pataleando, estaba tan i tan emocionada por verle de nuevo.- Vamos Levy-chan llega ya!

Pasaban los minutos y mis nervios crecían más y más. Sentía mil emociones y mi corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho y entonces, de golpe, el timbre sonó haciéndome saltar de la cama. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe encontrándome con una pequeña peli azul mirándome sorprendida con la boca bien abierta. Me lancé encima suyo abrazándola, era exactamente como la recordaba solo que un poco más alta. No había cambiado en casi nada!

- Te extrañe –le susurré aun abrazándola- Levy-chan

- Lu-chan –susurró de vuelta.- Dios, por fin regresas, te echaba tantísimo de menos!

- Entra –dije dejándole paso y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Bienvenida a mi casa –esbocé una sonrisa.

Era exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Bajita, con el cabello azul y con esos ojos café que tanto había extrañado. Ella había sido des de siempre mi mejor amiga y por fin estábamos juntas de nuevo después de esos 5 largos años.

- Bonito departamento –dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¿vives sola?

- Hmh –asentí-

- ¿Y tu padre? –preguntó- ¿No está contigo?

- No. Olvídalo, esa es una larga historia… –intenté sonreír.- Otro día te lo explico. ¿Qué miras? –pregunte al darme cuenta de que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Sabes quién vive allí? –dijo señalando el edificio de enfrente- ¿Has visto alguna vez al chico que vive allí?

- Sí –afirme- ese tal Natsu ¿no? –creía que así era como había dicho que se llamaba ese chico.-

- Natsu Dragneel o Salamander –dijo sin apartar la vista- Aléjate de él y de todo lo que este relacionado con él, no te traerán nada bueno. Natsu es de lo peor, te lo aseguro.

- Es un mujeriego, lo sé. –le di la razón- Ya me ha coqueteado, ya sé cómo es, no hace falta que me adviertas, no pensaba hacerme amiga suya tampoco…

- No es solo un mujeriego Lu-chan –clavó sus ojos en mi- él tiene la culpa de todo, siempre tiene la culpa. Si no fuera por él ahora todo sería distinto, siempre fue por él, todo siempre es por él.

- ¿Todo sería distinto? – repetí sus palabras- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿qué sería diferente? –no sabía que Levy y ese peli rosa se conocían.-

- Nada. Olvídalo. Esa es una larga historia… -sonrió quitándole importancia- solo no le prestes mucha atención y aléjate de él, es el mayor idiota de esta ciudad, te lo aseguro.

- Oye Levy-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? –cambié de tema- ¿Dónde está Juvia?

- Está trabajando, trabaja en un bar no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Enserio? Vamos a verle! –le chille emocionada. Le agarré de la mano y la arrastré hacía la puerta y salimos del edificio- Quiero verla también a ella! ¿Hacia dónde queda ese bar?

- Por allí –susurró señalándome el camino pero con la mirada perdida en el edificio donde vivía Natsu. Miraba la ventana que daba a la habitación del peli rosa y se encontró con un par de ojos jade mirándola. Natsu estaba allí, mirándolas y sonriendo. Esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de siempre, dios cuanto odiaba esa jodida sonrisa! No dejaría que Lucy se involucrara con ese monstruo, jamás dejaría que eso pasara, no lo permitiría.

Apartó los ojos y camino con Lucy al lado sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban, se le notaba de lejos que estaba emocionada por estar de regreso y no podía estar más feliz por estar junto a ella en estos momentos. Juvia también estaría feliz por verla pero en ese bar también estaba él y no quería verle, no sabía cómo actuaría cuando le viera de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hace esa con la rubia? –dijo el peli rosa a su amigo- ¿acaso esas dos se conocen?

- Estas jodido amigo, si pensabas tirarte a la rubia ya no podrás –se burló su amigo- Ella jamás te dejará acercarte a una de sus amigas.

- Que le jodan a esa pequeñaja. –sonrió Natsu- Esa rubia es como todas las otras mujeres, tarde o temprano se arrastrará hasta mis brazos como todas las demás.

- … -encogió los hombros restándole importancia- Si tú lo dices… yo no creo que te sea tan fácil. –dijo tranquilamente- ojala no sea como las demás y te abra los ojos de una vez –susurró para sí mismo sin que su amigo le oyese-

- Oye princesita, le dije a Gajeel que iríamos a por un trago, ¿te vienes? –preguntó Natsu mirando a su amigo- Vamos a su bar, está trabajando ahora.

- Vale, por qué no… - ella trabajaba allí-pensó-, podía pasar a "verle"- Pero conduces tu rosadito.

- Cállate y mueve ese culo de stripper fuera de mi departamento –contestó Natsu haciendo que Gray estallara en risas por su contestación, sabía lo mucho que detestaba que le llamasen rosadito y siempre se divertía molestándolo de esta forma.-

- Vamos –dijo aguantándose la risa.-

Ambos salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Natsu entre bromas y risas. No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar, el bar estaba en el centro de la ciudad y bastante cerca de donde vivía el peli rosa. Era un bar pequeño pero acogedor donde mucha gente se reunía por las noches. Estaba lleno de chicas y chicos jóvenes y en la barra se podía ver a un chico peli negro con la cara llena de piersings sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo están muchachos? –les saludo el peli negro-

- Sedientos de alcohol amigo. –contestó el peli rosa- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando a un grupo de gente gritando alrededor de una mesa.

- Levy y su nueva amiga –contestó restándole importancia- Ya llevan mucho rato aquí y digamos que ya han bebido demasiado…

- Juvia trae otra! –se oía como chillaba una pequeña peli azul no muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos.- Lucy-hip lo veo todo dando-hip vueltas-hip

- Levy-san será mejor que lo dejes ya –decía una chica peli azul bastante más alta que Levy- ya estás borracha…

- No jodas Juvia, trae más, tenemos que celebrar que Lu-chan regresó! –chillaba la pequeña con la botella en la mano- Y yo no estoy borracha! –se reía sin parar-

- Si lo estas! –decía la otra con una gotita en la sien- No te traeré nada más!

- Pues lo iré a buscar yo –se intentó levantar tambaleándose pero cayó quedando sentada de nuevo.-

- Nonono, tu no vas a ir a ningún sitio –le impedía Juvia levantarse- Estas borracha!

- ¡No estoy-hip borracha!

- Voy al baño –dijo la rubia harta de ver como sus amigas discutían. Ella no había bebido ni la mitad de lo que había bebido su amiga y estaba perfectamente. ¿Des de cuando Levy era una alcoholica? Antes siquiera bebía!-

- Por supuesto que estas borracha, si ni siquiera te puedes aguantar de pie sola! –continuaban discutiendo.-

- ¡Que te digo que-hip no estoy-hip borracha! –seguía chillando Levy. La rubia al ver que no le contestaban se levantó de su asiento y se marchó al baño sin que sus dos amigas se dieran cuenta, estaban demasiado metidas en su pequeña discusión como para fijarse en ella…

Los chicos veían sorprendidos como la pequeña y Juvia discutían des de lejos. Levy estaba completamente borracha y estaba dando un buen espectáculo y había muchísima gente mirándola.

- Chicos, tengo faena –sonrió Natsu que había visto como la rubia se había levantado y había entrado en el baño- Nos vemos luego!

Ando despacio siguiendo a la rubia. Sabía que Levy no dejaría que se acercara a ella pero ahora que la pequeña estaba borracha no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Ups. Creo que me equivoqué de baño. –dijo inocentemente el chico entrando al baño de las mujeres.-

- Crees bien, este es el de las mujeres y tú no deberías estar aquí –dijo la chica mirándolo de mala manera pensando en lo que le había dicho Levy-

- Creo que este baño me gusta más que el de hombres –contestó posicionándose detrás de la rubia, que estaba frente el espejo, y rodeándola con sus trabajados brazos. -¿a ti no?

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Por fin he terminado los exámenes y soy libre! xD Ahora ya podré actualizar más seguido jaj**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y pronto tendréis el próximo!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Bye:****


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen algun comentario!xD**

* * *

><p>- <em>Creo que este baño me gusta más –contestó posicionándose detrás de la rubia, que estaba frente el espejo, y rodeándola con sus trabajados brazos. -¿a ti no?<em>

- No lo sé, jamás he entrado al baño de los hombres –contestó sería la rubia mirando al chico por el espejo- no soy como tú.

- ¿Pues sabes? deberías entrar algún día cuando yo esté dentro, te aseguro que te gustaría. –sonrió acercándose más a ella y pasando sus manos por la cadera de la rubia-

- ¿Me gustara dices? –sonrió aun mirándole por el espejo- Nada tuyo me puede gustar, cariño. Métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez, no vas a tener nada conmigo.

- Ah, tan aburrida como siempre…–suspiró- eres la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que no se lanza a mis brazos con tan solo sonreírle

- Dios, tiene que ser una broma –se giró sorprendida quedando cara a cara con el chico- ¿Acaso las chicas de esta ciudad son estúpidas? Yo jamás estaría con alguien como tú, dios, si me das asco!

- ¿Enserio?

Sus manos, que habían estado todo el rato en la cintura de Lucy, subieron por la espalda de la rubia lentamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera completamente el cuerpo de la rubia. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se juntaron quedando cada vez más cerca hasta rozarse el uno contra el otro. Lucy se había quedado sin aliento, no esperaba que Dragneel hiciera eso y era incapaz de moverse. Sus caras estaban a milímetros y podía ver como los ojos jade del peli rosa miraban sus labios sin ningún pudor.

- Si tanto asco te doy ¿por qué te pones así? –se burló al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la chica- Lo ves, ni tú te puedes resistir a mí.

- Eres tan…

Le empuchó lejos de ella, era un jodido cerdo mujeriego. No podía creerse que se hubiese sonrojado por un cretino como él. ¿Acaso era estúpida? Sabía desde un principio que él estaba jugando y como tonta le había seguido el juego. Levy ya le había advertido sobre él, le había dicho que era el peor idiota de esta ciudad, el mujeriego número uno y ella había caído en sus redes como tonta. El solo estaba jugando, solo estaba allí delante de ella sonriendo burleta por sus reacciones, era odioso.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! –le aparto de ella- ¡Eres asqueroso! No quiero que te me acerques, no quiero que me toques ¿¡entendido!?

- ¿No quieres que te toque? ¿estás segura? –inquirió burleta al oírle decir eso- ¿siquiera quieres que te bese? –se acercó otra vez a ella cogiéndole las manos para que no se pudiese alejar y volvió a juntar sus cuerpos-

- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero! –se intentaba zafar del agarre y alejarse del peli rosa inútilmente- ¡Suéltame!

- No me da la gana –se acercaba cada vez más hasta que sus alientos chocaron- Sabes que lo quieres bebe

- Natsu Dragneel, suéltame –susurraba- Yo no lo quier-

Sus labios se juntaron. Los tibios labios del chico se acoplaron a la perfección con los de la rubia quien no tardó en corresponder y pasar los brazos por el cuello del peli rosa. Abrió un poco la boca dejando que la lengua del Natsu entrara en la cavidad y jugara con su lengua. Estaba en el cielo, Dragneel besaba como los dioses pero algo hizo "clack" en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó bruscamente y lo empuchó escuchando como el chico reía. Había jugado con ella de nuevo. Se giró y salió corriendo del baño, no soportaba estar cerca suyo, Levy tenía razón, Dragneel era el mayor idiota de la ciudad.

- Juvia, me llevo a Levy-chan. –le dijo a su amiga al llegar en la mesa donde estaban las dos peli azules- Me alegro de haberte visto, otro día volvemos a quedar sin que esta –dijo señalando a Levy- se emborrache.

- Entonces la próxima vez quedamos en otro sitio, sino esta se volverá a emborrachar. –sonrió- Este no es un buen sitio para Levy, pero yo no soy quien para contarte nada, mejor pregúntale a ella si quieres saber algo.-dijo al ver que la rubia no entendía nada-

- No entiendo pero da igual–sonrió- me llevare a esta a su casa. ¿sigue viviendo donde siempre?

- Hmh. –asintió- Nos vemos pronto, Lucy-san –se despidió Juvia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a la rubia y esta no había sido el mejor reencuentro. Levy le había explicado donde vivía ahora Lucy y no le gustaba el echo que viviese cerca de Natsu, eso no traería nada de bueno, lo sabía.

- ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó Gray rodeándola con los brazos por detrás- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Lucy vive junto a tu queridísimo amigo y eso no me gusta. –contestó- Sabes que te quiero, pero Natsu…

- Lo sé… -le dio la razón Gray- Intentaré hablar con él pero no creo que me haga caso. No sé qué fue lo que paso para que se volviera así, antes era completamente distinto pero de un día para el otro se convirtió en esto y nunca más ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

- ¿Lo han hablado nunca con Natsu? –preguntó la chica pero su chico negó con la cabeza- Espero que no dañe a Lucy por qué no se lo perdonaré si lo hace. Ya se pasó con Levy, no dejaré que vuelva a herir a ninguna de mis amigas de nuevo. –sentenció-

- Lo se cariño, no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo, te lo prometo.

·

_-Mientras tanto en el baño de las mujeres-_

·

Podía sentir su olor incluso cuando ya habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que se había marchado. Esa Rubia le confundía, no soportaba estar cerca de esa chica, pero en cierto modo le gustaba. No le gustaba estar con ella porqué cada vez que le miraba le veía a ella. Veía a esa mujer, la única mujer de este mundo que había llegado a amar, la mujer que hoy más odiaba, la mujer por la cual me había convertido en lo que era. Esa era lo peor de estar cerca de esa rubia, ese sentimiento, lo detestaba y era por eso que le gustaba meterse con ella, era por eso que inconscientemente siempre regresaba junto a ella.

- Necesito un trago –susurró mirando el techo del baño- y una mujer para desahogarme. –esa fecha estaba cada vez más cerca y se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba estar a cada hora con una mujer para distraer su mente, lo hacía todo para distraerse pero todos sus esfuerzos se quebraban cuando veía por la ventana y veía a esa estúpida rubia. Esa estúpida rubia que tanto le recordaba a "ella" por su forma de ser.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? –preguntó una chica peli negra entrando al baño y mirando al chico coquetamente-

- Por supuesto que sí.

·

_-Con Lucy-_

·

Ya era de noche y estaba muerta del cansancio, como siempre. Entro a su departamento y se tiró en la cama e inconscientemente su mirada se fijó en el edificio donde vivía Natsu y allí estaba él, entrando junto a una mujer peli negra y besándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Por alguna razón verle con esa mujer le había dolido. Recordaba la sensación tener sus labios junto los suyos y era normal, se habían besado hoy mismo pero para él ese beso no había significado nada, había sido estúpida al pensar lo contrario.

Seguía mirando como esos dos se besaban cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ojos jade de Natsu, que aún estaba besando a la chica. Él solo estaba jugando, no sentía nada por esa pelinegra, él no tenía sentimientos o eso era lo que hasta el momento le había mostrado. Los dos se separaron y la chica desapareció por una puerta y Dragneel aprovechó eso para salir al balcón mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenas noches, linda! –saludó-

- Serán buenas noches para ti, no para mí. –contestó malhumorada, no le había gustado verle con esa mujer- ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Estás celosa? –preguntó incrédulo-

- ¿No sabes ni como se llama verdad? –preguntó sin prestar atención a lo que el peli rosa le acababa de decir- Eres de lo peor Natsu.

- Por dios, tu andas de santa pero sabes que eres igual que esa chica, igual que todas las demás –repitió lo mismo que le dijo el día que la conoció- ¿Realmente crees que alguien como tú me puede cambiar? – se burló- Nadie puede hacer eso bebe, no tengo la menor intención de cambiar, soy todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser, no cambiaré porqué una chica estúpida como tú lo quiera.

- Ya… claro. Te quejas de que todas las mujeres somos iguales pero tú eres el primer mujeriego que se mete entre nuestras bragas ¿verdad? –contestó irónicamente- Si tan poco te gustamos ¿por qué siempre te tiras a la primera que te pasa por el lado? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?

- Porqué yo no tengo sentimientos y mientras yo puedo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, nadie puede jugar con los míos. –sonrió- Tu y yo somos bien distintos en eso ¿verdad? Tú crees en el amor, crees que existe ese hombre que te querrá hasta el último de tus días y yo… yo no creo en esas boberías.

- No son boberías Dragneel. –se indignó ante su comentario- No sabes lo que dices, simplemente juegas con los demás por placer. Esa chica que está apunto de meterse en tu cama no tiene por qué sufrir porqué tú te lo pasas bien jugando con los demás.

- Esa chica está donde está porqué ella lo quiso. No es mi problema que todas las chicas de hoy en día seáis unas putas. –se defendió- Yo no les obligo a nada, si están aquí es porqué ellas los quisieron.

- ¿No te importa ni un poco lo que sientan esas chicas? Te acuestas con ellas una noche y la mañana siguiente les echas como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no les conocieras y no te importaran en lo más mínimo. –cuestionó- Realmente eres despreciable, jamás entenderé a los hombres como tú.

- ¿En primer lugar, has estado nunca con un hombre como yo? –preguntó arto de cómo le hablaba la rubia- Siempre estás diciendo que desprecias a los hombres como yo pero, ¿qué sabe una niñita como tú? No deberías hablar si no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Rubia.

- ¡Se mucho más de lo que te piensas rosadito! –le gritó enfadada- Los hombres como tú, que juegan con las mujeres como si fueran objetos, que no piensan en los sentimientos de los demás, que disfrutan viendo como los demás sufren… Hombres como tú me dan asco!

- No parecía que te diera ningún asco cuando te bese esta tarde –contestó- Eres igual a todas, acéptalo, todas sois unas guarras y tú no eres distinta.

- ¿¡Que soy qué!? –chilló- ¡A quien te crees que le estas llamando guarra pedazo de cretino! ¡Púdrete estúpido idiota! –chilló tirándole el cojín que tenía en los brazos sin ningún efecto- ¡TE ODIO TANTO NATSU DRAGNEEL!

- ¡No jodas! ¡Ya compartimos sentimientos rubia! –se burló Natsu- Ahora que te diste cuenta de lo mucho que me detestas y de lo mucho que te detesto yo a ti, ¿Cuándo de mudas? No creo que aguantes mucho tiempo aquí.

- Cierra esa estúpida boca, no me marcharé por culpa de un mujeriego como tu Dragneel. –contestó seria- Espero que pases una "buena" noche, cretino. Pásalo bien con tu "amiguita".

- Por supuesto que lo haré, pero hubiera sido mejor si nos hubieras acompañado. Ya sabes, ejercitar ese lindo cuerpo que tienes para estar conmigo sería una buena idea.

- En tus mayores sueños cariño. Púdrete, -dijo encerrándose en su habitación y perdiéndose de la vista del chico.-

Cada día que pasaba despreciaba más y más a Dragneel. Era un estúpido mujeriego, le recordaba a él y esto era lo que más odiaba. Debía alejarse de hombres como él pero por alguna razón era incapaz de hacerlo, por mucho que lo intentase siempre regresaba donde estaba. Pero tenía una cosa bien clara, no se volvería a involucrar con hombres como él nunca más, no volvería a sufrir de nuevo por culpa de un mujeriego.

- ¿Señor podría llevarme hasta esta calle por favor? –preguntó una chica castaña al conductor de un taxi no muy lejos de donde vivía Lucy-

- De acuerdo. Tome asiento por favor. – contestó el hombre- ¿No es de por aquí, verdad?

- No. –dijo simplemente la chica- Vengo a visitar a mi prima. Hace poco que se mudó aquí. –dijo sonriendo aunque no había venido hasta allí solo por visitar a su prima, tenía malas noticias para ella, noticias que sabía que no le gustaría escuchar pero era necesario contarle. Tenía que contarle lo que estaba a punto de pasar aunque eso le hiciera daño-

- Ya veo –sonrió el señor- Entonces, bienvenida a Magnolia querida, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, está bastante cerca de aquí esa calle.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**¿Les está gustando la historia hasta aquí? Natsu y Lucy esconden muchas cosas, cosas que les harán odiarse y a la vez atraerse. **

**Espero que les este gustando, nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye:****


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi imaginación.**

**Espero que els guste! Dejen algun comentario!xD**

* * *

><p>La alarma sonó de nuevo y la apague de un manotazo harta de escuchar el molesto sonido que este emitía. Eran las doce de la mañana y apenas había podido dormir por culpa de cierto peli rosa y los ruiditos que hacía con su amiguita la pelinegra. Me levante de la cama de mala gana refunfuñando miles de insultos hacía ese estúpido mujeriego que no me había dejado dormir en toda la noche. Por su culpa ahora tenía unas horribles ojeras de panda debajo de cada ojo, me dolía la cabeza y estaba horriblemente cansada. Necesitaba darme un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarme o de lo contrario iría a matarle ahora mismo por no haberme dejado descansar. Ese estúpido iba a acordarse de mí cuando se despertara.<p>

Entré en el baño aun refunfuñando y abrí la regadera, dejé que la bañera se llenara de agua caliente, con eso esperaba relajarme un poco por lo menos.

Me miré al espejo, necesitaba ponerme inmediatamente algo en los ojos para tapar esas terribles ojeras que por culpa de cierto chico tenía en la cara. Jodido Dragneel! Cuando me desperté abrí la ventana de mi habitación y miré el edificio donde vivía el peli rosa, parecía ser que mi querido vecino aún seguía dormido, pues no había rastros de movimiento en su departamento y tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir y despertarlo yo. No me podía creer que hubiese pasado la noche desvelada por culpa de esos dos y ahora estuviesen durmiendo tranquilamente como si no me hubiesen jodido toda la noche.

Suspiré, no tenía caso pensar en esos dos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los rayos de sol tocaran mi piel y me dieran calor, hacía buen tiempo hoy, parecía ser un buen día para pasear pero me quedaría en casa hasta que ese estúpido peli rosa despertara. Se acordaría de controlar a sus amiguitas la próxima vez que trajera a alguna.

- Agh –estiré los brazos bostezando- Te mataré Natsu Dragneel.

Me sobé mis adormilados ojos y cerré la ventana otra vez pero dejando las cortinas abiertas. Debía bañarme y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Cogí la ropa que me quería poner el día de hoy y entre al baño dispuesta a darme ese merecido baño. Me mire otra vez al espejo suspirando al ver mi horrible aspecto. Definitivamente Dragneel estaba muerto.

Aparte la vista del espejo e iba a quitarme la ropa cuando el timbre sonó. No sabía quién podía ser pero fuese quien fuese no podía abrir la puerta con esa cara ni con esos pelos. Cogí mis rubios mechones y los recogí en un moño mal hecho y tape mis ojeras tan bien como pude.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola.

- ¿Michelle? –me sorprendió al ver a la castaña allí- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –su prima nunca fue de las que visitaban a los demás a menos de que lo requiriese.-

- Salió – dijo sin rodeos sin mirar a la rubia, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. No era capaz de mirar a Lucy a los ojos, sabía que esa simple palabra le podía doler tanto como miles de cuchillos clavados en su corazón. Sabía cuánto había sufrido Lucy en el pasado y no pretendía hacerle daño pero no podía quedarse callada sin contárselo. Ella, aunque ahora le doliese, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando.- Lo siento.

- ¿q-que? –sabía que no sería fácil contarle lo que estaba pasando- ¿De que estás hablando, Michelle? –intento sonreír la rubia.-

- Lucy, han pasado algunas cosas y-

- No lo digas -le corto- E-es m-mentira ¿verdad?– La voz le salió ronca y débil, no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar lo que Michelle había venido a decir.- Es mentira –repitió otra vez intentando creerse sus propias palabras- No salió. Es mentira, no puede haber salido…

- Luc—

- ¡No hables! no me jodas, eres una mentirosa! –Grité.-

- Es verdad, salió de prisión. –sentenció esta vez mirándome completamente sería.-

- Es mentira… ¡no me jodas, eres una mentirosa! ¡No es verdad! -Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y bajo por sus rosadas mejillas- ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás, esas bromas no se hacen Michelle!

- ¡No es ninguna broma Lucy! –sabía cuán difícil era esto para la rubia, pero ella jamás se inventaría algo como eso sabiendo que la estaba hiriendo- ¡Es la verdad Lucy, es la pura y dura verdad!

- Nononono… –sollozaba negando con la cabeza- n-no puede ser verdad, no es verdad, no puede ser verdad. –seguía diciendo intentando negar lo que estaba pasando, no quería pensar que lo que le estaba diciendo su prima fuera verdad, no podía ser verdad.-

- ¡Lucy escúchame! –la cogió de los hombros obligándola a mirarle- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

- ¡Me acabas de decir que salió de prisión! –chilló dejando que cada una de las lágrimas que había contenido bajaran por sus mejillas mojándolas- ¡Si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad, nada puede estar bien!

Lucy tenía razón, nada podía estar bien cuando ese hombre estaba por allí fuera.

La rubia lloraba delante de ella como muchas otras veces lo había hecho ya. Ese hombre tendría de estar pudriéndose en la cárcel por todo lo que le hizo a su prima pero ahora mismo seguramente ya estaría andando libremente por allí, buscando a Lucy otra vez. Ella no se merecía esto, jamás lo mereció. Sabía lo rota que estaba la rubia por dentro, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por culpa de ese hombre y sabía que nunca nadie sería capaz de curar su corazón pero ¿por qué empeorar las cosas dejando libre a ese hijo de puta?

- Lo siento –la abrazó atrayendo su cuerpo cerca del suyo y brindándole su calor. Lucy no merecía toda esta mierda- Lo siento de verdad Lucy.

- Vete –susurró bajito- Vete –repitió más alto.-

- Lucy –no podía creerse que le estuviera pidiendo eso. Entendía que estaba rota, lo entendía, pero ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, no podía pagarlo con ella. Quería permanecer a su lado y apoyarla, no podía echarle!.-

- ¡Vete! –gritó.- ¡No te quiero ver aquí Michelle! –no pensaba correctamente en lo que decía.-Déjame sola, por favor

No iba a cuestionarle, ahora mismo lo último que necesitaba Lucy era alguien llevándole la contraria, le haría caso y se marcharía por donde había venido. Solo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna estupidez y que se cuidara, no quería que le pasara nada por culpa de ese hombre.

- Bien –sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo- ¡Cuídate primita! –sonrió tristemente saliendo por donde había llegado-

Cerré la puerta mirando cómo su figura se hacía más y más pequeña a mesura que se alejaba de mí. Mis ojos me dolían horrores y no sabía si era por culpa de lo que me había dicho Michelle o por culpa del insomnio.

Me deje caer en la cama y cogí mi cabeza con mis dos manos cerrando los ojos tan fuerte como pude e intentando borrar todos esos recuerdos que emanaban en mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en las palabras de la castaña.

__Se una buena chica, cierra la boca y pórtate bien, verás cómo te gusta__

Oía la dura voz de ese hombre dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez sin parar, repitiendo las mismas palabras como si de una película se tratara. Recordaba perfectamente que eso era lo que me había dicho el primer día que estuve con él. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Recordaba exactamente cada una de las palabras que me había dicho ese día, recordaba exactamente el dolor, la impotencia y lo sucia que me sentí ese día. Era asqueroso, ese hombre era asqueroso. Todo lo que me había hecho, todas y cada una de las palabras que me había dicho a lo largo de estos años, todo eso, todo de él me daba asco. No podía creer que después de todo eso hubiera salido de prisión.

Me levanté secándome las lágrimas y entré en el baño. Me despoje de todas las prendas que llevaba puestas y miré al espejo el reflejo de mi cuerpo. Allí estaba. Debajo de mi pecho había una cicatriz, una cicatriz que estaría allí para siempre y que me recordaba cada día que todo lo que había pasado había sido real, que todo lo que ese hombre me había hecho no era ninguna pesadilla.

Pase la yema de mis dedos por encima de la cicatriz suavemente notando un cambió en la textura de la piel. Eso estaría allí el resto de mis días, eso estaría allí hasta el último de mis días recordándome que le pertenecía. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de mis ojos otra vez, dolía, mi corazón me dolía como hacía tiempo que no me dolía. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo y estaba sola. Estaba sola. Completamente sola y eso era lo que más le dolía.

_No llores, no sirve de nada, nadie te va a venir a buscar. Me perteneces_

Cerré los ojos intentando alejar todos esos recuerdos. Era estúpido pensar en el pasado, ahora todo era distinto, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Me alejé del espejo y entré en la bañera sumergiéndome en la caliente agua. Necesitaba calmar mi agitado corazón y alejar todos esos malos recuerdos de mi mente y darme un buen baño parecía ser una buena solución. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si quedarme en Magnolia era seguro para mí. Ahora que él estaba por allí fuera, andando libremente, estaba segura de que vendría por mí y me obligaría a regresar a su lado.

El timbre sonó de nuevo por segunda vez en esa mañana. ¿Quién sería ahora? Me cubrí con una toalla y salí del baño pensando que quizás sería Michelle, debía pedirle perdón, me había pasado con ella, me había dejado llevar por el momento.

Abrí la puerta y efectivamente era ella. Parecía agitada y eso no me gusto.

- Lucy por favor, escúchame. –me pidió mirándome seriamente- Quizás me odies por eso pero por favor, solo escúchame y no digas nada hasta que haya acabado.

- ¿Estás bien? –la castaña jamás me había pedido algo así- ¿Está todo bien?

- Antes de venir aquí estaba en tu antigua casa, fui a visitar la tumba de tus padres y todo andaba bien hasta que recibí una llamada. Fue en esa llamada que me enteré de que "él" había salido de prisión. Entonces pensé que debía decírtelo cuanto antes y me marché de allí lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿y qué pasa con eso? –dije sin entender donde quería llegar con todo eso.-

- Acabo de recibir otra llamada. La primera llamada, la que decía que había salido de prisión, esa llamada era falsa. Quiero decir, él sí que está libre pero esa primera llamada la hizo él mismo. Acabo de recibir la llamada autentica, me acaban de decir que ha salido de prisión.

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que has hablado con ese hijo de puta y ni siquiera te diste cuenta!? –eso era lo que había entendido- ¿¡Acaso eres estúpida!?-chille sin podérmelo creer- ¡Ese estúpido tiene suficiente dinero como para saber dónde estabas cuando cogiste ese jodido celular. Ese estúpido tiene suficiente dinero como para seguirte hasta aquí!

- L-lo siento –no había sido su intención- En verdad lo siento Luc—

- ¡Me da igual si lo sientes Michelle! –le grité histérica- ¡Si el viene, si el me encuentra… si eso pasa será por tu culpa!

- L-lo siento –repetía- L-lo siento mucho

- ¡Cállate! –chillaba- ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡vete de aquí y no regreses, no te quiero ver más!

- P-pero Lucy –intentaba hablar- Y-yo l-lo siento no fue mi intención que eso pasara –intentaba inútilmente que la rubia la escuchara.-

- He dicho que te marches –repitió. Abrió la puerta del departamento dándole a entender que no la quería allí. Su prima pareció entenderlo y secándose las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos, se levantó y se marchó otra vez.-

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejo que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se volvió a coger la cabeza y cerró los ojos otra vez. Hoy era, definitivamente, el peor día de su vida. Era increíble como en tan solo unas horas todo se había ido a la mierda. Ahora se vestiría y se marcharía de ese departamento. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba beber y relajarse.

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –susurro para sí- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto, padre?

Todo había empezado por culpa de su padre. Él fue quien hizo ese estúpido trato, él fue quien hundió mi vida. Él era el responsable de todo lo que me había pasado. Él y nadie más que él era el culpable de todo. Cuando mi madre murió mi padre dejó de preocuparse por mí, cuando mi madre murió él empezó a mirarme de otra forma, empezó a mirarme como si fuera un objeto y si ese objeto le servía para mantener sus riquezas, iba a usarlo sin importar cuánto daño me hiciera a mí.

- Necesito salir de aquí –me levanté del suelo intentando calmar mi agitada respiración- necesito salir al exterior. –susurraba sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho. Estar dentro de una bañera no me iba a calmar, necesitaba algo más, algo que me distrajera, necesitaba despejar mi mente con lo que fuese.-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les esté gustando. Mil gracias por los que han dejado algún comentario!<strong>

**Si no entienden algo díganmelo jej espero sus opiniones!xD**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Byeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen algún comentario! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**·**

Salí del bar donde trabajaba Gajeel sin ganas de regresar a casa. Eran pasadas las once de la noche, ya era completamente oscuro y la luna llena iluminaba el estrellado cielo. No sabía qué hacer ni donde ir pero no quería regresar a mí departamento aun.

Andaba por las calles recordando lo que había vivido por la mañana.

Había despertado por culpa de los gritos de mi queridísima vecina. Estaba discutiendo con alguien pero a mí eso no me importaba, me había despertado y odiaba que me despertaran. Estaba furioso e iba a gritarle y a reclamarle por haberme despertado a esas horas. (eran las 12 pero Natsu es un vago -.-)

Fui hasta el balcón con paso decidido, estaba furioso y lo único que pensaba era en gritarle y dejarle en claro lo mucho que me había fastidiado pero todas mis intenciones murieron al mirar por la ventana de la habitación de la rubia y ver el panorama.

La vi parada en medio de su habitación, gritándole vete a saber que a una chica castaña pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió. Cuando la otra chica se fue vi como la rubia dejaba que su cuerpo resbalara por la puerta hasta quedar sentada al suelo y vi como pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas una a una. Veía su cuerpo temblar y como intentaba reprimir los sollozos. Sus gritos y su voz habían quedado grabados en mi mente. Decidí no molestarla. De igual manera ya no me acordaba por qué había estado tan enfadado. Yo no era de los que se preocupaban por los demás, yo nunca me preocupaba por nadie y por supuesto que no estaba preocupado por la rubia pero su estado me había dejado descolocado, no esperaba verle de esa forma. No sabía quién era esa chica castaña ni porqué estaban discutiendo pero decidí olvidarlo y marcharme, no era mi asunto.

Ahora, después de un largo día, seguía siendo incapaz de quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza y no sabía por qué me pasaba eso. Yo no me preocupaba por los demás, no podía hacer algo así. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado los sentimientos atrás, no podía ser que estuviese preocupado y menos por alguien como esa rubia.

Ande por las calles sin saber bien donde me estaba dirigiendo. Andaba por andar, no quería regresar a mi departamento, solo quería alejar todos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza pero hoy no parecía ser mi día de la suerte…

Me quede quieto donde estaba mirando su silueta. Estaba allí, quieta, mirando como las olas impactaban contra las rocas más cercanas a la playa. Estaba sola, con la mirada perdida en la salada agua y sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas?

Mis piernas se movieron solas y me acerqué hasta donde estaba sin que se percatase. Recordé a la rubia discutiéndose con esa chica castaña y pensé que quizás era por eso que estaba allí. No debía meterme en donde no me llamaban, yo no era así, yo no me preocupaba por nada y ahora me estaba preocupando por una estúpida chica que no hace más de unas semanas que conocía… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-_MOMENTOS ANTES CON LUCY_-

Había pasado todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad sin ir o hacer nada en particular. Tenía cada una de las palabras de su prima grabadas en su cabeza y no se las podía quitar de la mente.

Había pasado todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad sin hacer nada en especial, solo esperando que las horas pasaran y que la noche llegase para echarme a dormir de nuevo. Quería ir a mi departamento, estirarme en su mullida cama, cerrar los ojos y soñar. Quería soñar que todo lo que había escuchado era mentira y creer que cuando me despertase la mañana siguiente, me daría cuenta de que todo había sido parte de una pesadilla, que nada era real. Que Michelle jamás me visitó y que todas esas palabras no eran verdad.

Pero eso no pasaría.

Sabía que aunque lo deseara nada cambiaría. Eso había pasado de verdad, no era parte de ninguna pesadilla y no me despertaría de ningún sueño. Era consciente de lo que venía ahora y aun sabiéndolo me negaba a aceptarlo.

Habían pasado las horas y ya era de noche. El sol ya hacía rato que se había escondido y en su lugar había aparecido la luna. Entre en una tienda cerca de donde estaba paseando y compré bebida, el alcohol siempre era bueno cuando de olvidar se trataba, pensaba. Sabía que esta no era buena forma de lidiar con mis problemas pero por hoy estaría bien.

Camine un largo trayecto hasta llegar donde quería ir. De pequeña vivía delante del mar y siempre iba con mi madre a mirar las estrellas en la arena. Esos momentos eran mágicos. Recordaba la dulce voz de mi madre contándole antiguas historias. Recordaba como el sonido de las olas abrazaban cada una de sus palabras y recordaba el cielo estrellado encima de nosotras. Me encantaba ir a la playa por las noches, siempre me relajaba y cuando mi madre murió cogí la costumbre de ir a mirar las estrellas cuando estaba triste.

Me quité las sandalias y ande por la caliente arena hasta llegar frente el mar. Miré arriba, hoy el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y en la salada agua se podía ver el reflejo de la luna brillando. Todo lo que contemplaba era demasiado nostálgico para mí, todo esto me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia, tantos recuerdos de los mejores momentos de mi vida…

Me senté mirando maravillada el mar. Una lágrima resbaló por mis mejillas, estando allí me sentía protegida, me sentía como si mientras estuviera allí pudiese derramar todas esas lágrimas que había intentado retener durante el día.

Otra lágrima se escapó de mis brillosos ojos. Cogí una de las botellas que había comprado y la abrí llevándomela a los labios y tragando el líquido que contenía.

Suspiré secándome las lágrimas, mi cabeza dolía y solo podía escuchar una y otra vez las palabras de mí prima.

Impotencia era el único sentimiento que podía sentir ahora mismo. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando cuando fue que mi vida se convirtió en lo que era ahora: una mierda. Había tenido una buena infancia, había sido una niña como muchas otras pero entonces, un día, de repente, todo se nublo, un día mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y todo cambió para mal. Desde ese día las cosas fueron a peor hasta llegar al día de hoy.

Suspiré mirando el cielo nocturno que me cubría, cogí otra botella más y la acerque a mis labios dejando que el líquido que contenía bajara por mi garganta quemándola. Nunca me gusto el alcohol pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba despejar mi mente, desconectar de todo, dejar de pensar en las palabras de Michelle. Sabía que estaba mal culparla por lo que estaba pasando, ella había hecho lo correcto viniendo y contándome lo que estaba pasando pero necesitaba descargar toda mi ira en alguien y lo había hecho con ella. No se lo merecía, era la peor prima del mundo, siempre acababa hiriendo a los demás inconscientemente porqué me dejaba llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos y hoy lo había hecho de nuevo hiriéndola a ella.

- Soy la mayor idiota de este mundo –susurre para mí misma. Me sentía culpable, de nuevo todo era mi culpa.-

- Entonces, si tú eres la mayor idiota del mundo ¿ya no soy el mayor idiota de la ciudad? –oí la voz de Natsu a mis espaldas. Se sentó a mi lado y se estiro al suelo mirando las estrellas que cubrían el cielo esta noche. No quería estar con él, ahora más que nunca quería estar sola, ahora no estaba segura de poder aguantar sus bromas pesadas-

No sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pensaba el peli rosa, yo no debería estar allí sentado al lado de esa chica, no sabía por qué la había seguido hasta aquí ni tampoco porqué me preocupaba por ella. Yo no era así, a mí no importaban los demás, nadie me importaba. Esta chica se parecía demasiado a "ella" y era por eso que me confundía, tenía que ser eso, me negaba rotundamente a que fuera cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si nadie te pudiese entender? –sus palabras me sorprendieron, su voz sonó tan tenue y tranquila pero a la vez tan triste que me sorprendió- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si estuvieras solo en medio de un mundo que no te entiende?

Me incorpore apoyando todo mi peso en mis codos y la miré sorprendido. Permanecía allí, sentada a mi lado abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, con sus carnosos labios cerrados con fuerza y con sus achocolatados ojos fijos en algún punto del inmenso mar. No sabía que contestar, no esperaba tal pregunta por parte de esa chica que desde el primer día me había dado a entender que era fuerte y que no necesitaba de nadie, por parte de esa chica que desde un principio me había llamado la atención por su duro carácter. No podía imaginarme que esa chica que siempre me había llevado la contraria fuese esa chica indefensa que tenía al lado, esa chica que me estaba preguntando todas esas cosas sin sentido.

- Perdón. –Se disculpó esbozando una triste sonrisa- No sé por qué he dicho eso.

- ¿Quién era? –Pregunté recordando a la peli castaña con la que había visto a Lucy hablar- Esa chica con la que estabas hablando, nunca antes la había visto.

- Se llama Michelle –me miró. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas producto del alcohol- Es mi prima.

Cogí la botella que tenía la chica en la mano y me la lleve a los labios ganándome reproches por parte de la rubia. Yo también necesitaba despejar mi mente, cada día se me hacía más difícil y cada día que veía a Lucy era como si todo lo que había intentado olvidar se repitiese en mi mente una y otra vez. Esta chica me confundía, me recordaba tanto a ella pero a la vez era tan diferente...

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi con tu prima estaba hecho una furia, me habías despertado y estaba furioso –sonrió mirando la botella- Odio que me despierten y ustedes dos me despertaron con sus gritos… -miró a la rubia intentando parecer enfadado.-

- Tu tampoco me dejaste dormir en toda la noche –le reprochó la chica- Esa pelinegra con la que pasaste la noche chillaba demasiado…

- Solo estás celosa –me burle intentando sacarle una sonrisa-

- No lo estoy. –Respondió en un susurro, esa no era la Lucy que conocía, pensaba mirándola- Natsu…no tengo ganas de reír, deja las bromas para otro día, hoy no creo poder aguantar tus bromas…

- Entonces solo estírate, cierra los ojos y relájate. –susurré fijándome en sus vidriosos ojos- No sé por qué lloras, pero no vale la pena derramar tus lágrimas por alguien más Luce.

- Tú no entiendes nada. –Susurró de vuelta estirándose al lado del chico y cerrando los ojos como le había dicho que lo hiciera- Estoy así por alguien que es exactamente igual que tú, alguien sin sentimientos que no piensa en los demás en ningún momento.

- Pues lo tienes jodido –dije estirándome de nuevo al suelo y vi como la chica que tenía al lado, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.-

No podía creerme que el chico que tenía al lado fuese ese cretino mujeriego que tenía como vecino. Era tan diferente al chico que había conocido, quizás lo que me había dicho Gray ese día no fuese mentira, quizás conocerlo no fuese tan mala idea. Quizás ese peli rosa me podía llegar a sorprender.

- ¿Qué miras? –pregunté sonriendo ya más calmada cuando vi que el peli rosa tenía sus jades ojos clavados en mí. Esta era la primera vez que hablábamos como personas civilizadas y dejábamos de lado ese "odio" que sentíamos mutuamente y por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado bien.- Si sigues mirándome tanto se te caerá la baba –me burlé-

- Boba. –Sonrió- Ni en tus sueños me caerá la baba por una rubia como tú. Con lo aburrida que llegas a ser...

- ¡Eh! –Me quejé incorporándome- ¡Que no quiera nada contigo no quiere decir que sea aburrida! Eres de lo que no hay… no hay quien te entienda…

Cogí otra botella más, la otra se la estaba bebiendo mi compañero, y me la acerque de nuevo a los labios. Mi garganta quemaba y sabía que mañana lamentaría haber bebido tanto pero el alcohol ahora mismo era perfecto para mí, era perfecto para despejar la mente de todos los problemas que tenía y parecía ser que Natsu tampoco tenía ningún problema en seguir bebiendo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me recosté otra vez en el suelo sintiendo como el frío viento marítimo chocaba contra mí. Estaba cansada y los parpados me pesaban. Por un momento olvidé que estaba junto a Natsu y me relaje por completo dejando que mis respiraciones se calmaran a poco a poco hasta caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

·

* * *

><p><strong>asdfgh*-*<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por los comentarios!**

**Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible y para los lectores de Lost Phone: subiré el próximo capítulo a lo largo de la semana que viene!xD**

**Nos vemos pronto y feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**Byeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

**Este fic es mío, espero que les guste!xD**

**Dejen algún comentario!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

**·**

El débil viento acariciaba mi piel erizándome los pelos, estaba de maravilla allí estirada con los ojos cerrados. Aspiré profundamente, ojala pudiera quedarme donde estaba para siempre. Mantuve mis parpados cerrados sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Natsu me rodeaban y me levantaban del suelo sin que yo opusiera resistencia. Estaba tan cansada que me daba igual donde me llevase, solo quería dormir y borrar de mi cabeza las hirientes palabras de Michelle.

Sus brazos eran tan fuertes y cálidos que no quería que me soltase, quería permanecer allí durante un rato más. Me moví entre sus brazos acurrucándome y apoyé mi cabeza en su duro pecho sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. Estaba segura de que me estaba mirando pero me daba igual, no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza por estar entre sus brazos durmiendo, quizás fuera por culpa del alcohol…

* * *

><p><strong>...000...<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos perezosamente sintiendo un peso en mi costado. Delante de mí había una mesita de noche con un vaso de agua y una pastillita y también un despertador que marcaba las once y veintitrés de la mañana. Me giré con cuidado intentando descubrir el culpable de esa sensación de pesadez y abrí los ojos en sorpresa cuando vi un par de ojos jade burletas mirándome fijamente.<p>

- Buenos días Rubia –susurró intentando reprimir su risa. Estaba estirado en la cama junto a mí con sus dos brazos cogiéndome por la cintura. Estaba muy muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca...-

Yo la miraba incrédula, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Estaba en su apartamento, o eso creía. Era mucho más espacioso que el mío y su cama era dos veces más grande que la que tenía en mi habitación. Madre mía… la sangre dejó de circular por mis venas y mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento, ¿Qué había hecho ayer? No recordaba nada y mi cabeza dolía horrores. ¿Me había emborrachado? No podía ser…

- Hola –fue lo único que pude decir. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, ¿Qué mierdas había hecho ayer? Joder, no volvería a beber nunca más, odiaba no poder recordar nada y ese agudo dolor de cabeza tampoco ayudaba. Jodida resaca…-

- No ha pasado nada –susurró burleta leyéndome la mente. Le miré con la boca abierta, ¿estaba bromeando?- ¡Joder no me mires con esa cara! ¡Aún llevas toda la ropa puesta y yo jamás me tiraría a una borracha!

- Entonces no… -su pecho estaba desnudo mostrando su bien formado torso y dios, eran las mejores vistas que había tenido en mucho tiempo… Me sonroje por mis pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba pensando? No era momento para eso-

- No paso absolutamente nada.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviada. No sé qué hubiera hecho si me hubiese acostado con Natsu. Me llevé las manos en la cara y sonreí aliviada. Me incorporé quedando sentada en su cama mientras él me miraba. Una fuerte punzada sacudió mi cabeza y me hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo bajo, ¿Qué tanto había bebido ayer? Mi cabeza parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¿No estas acostumbrada a beber? –preguntó levantando una de sus perfectas cejas mirándome incrédulo. Negué con la cabeza, ayer fue la primera vez que bebí en mucho tiempo.-

Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

- Tomate esa pastilla de allí –señalo la pastilla que había visto antes- Supongo que te dolerá la cabeza por la resaca, eso te irá bien de momento...

- Hmh- asentí y estiré mis brazos para coger el vaso y la pastillita.- Gracias.

Me tomé la pastilla y bebí toda el agua del vaso. El silencio que nos envolvía era de lo más incómodo y sabía que Natsu me estaba mirando, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí y eso aún me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –vacilé-

- ¿Acaso está prohibido mirarte rubia? –arqueó una ceja-

- Deja de llamarme rubia. –fruncí el ceño claramente enfadada- ¿Tengo un nombre sabes?

- Lo sé, R-U-B-I-A.

Suspiré conteniendo las ganas que tenía saltar encima y darle una buena bofetada. Era el hombre más frustrante que había conocido en toda mi corta vida y no me podía creer que hubiese pasado toda la noche a su lado. Estaba loca, jamás volvería a beber de esa forma, jamás!

Me levanté despacio de la cama, aun me dolía la cabeza pero ya no tanto como cuando me desperté. Caminé hacía la ventana que daba a mi departamento, desde la habitación de Natsu se podía ver perfectamente mi habitación. Su departamento estaba justo delante del mío.

Me giré sintiendo su mirada pegada en mi espalda.

- ¿Y ahora por qué coño me estás mirando? –gruñí enfadada, detestaba que me mirase, me ponía nerviosa y la única manera de fingir estar serena era fingiendo estar aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba.-

- Nada, solo pensaba que tienes un culo bonito. –sonrió de lo más normal.-

- ¿Q-qué? –susurré sorprendida-

- Tus pantalones están allí –susurró tranquilo señalando un largo sofá- Pero yo preferiría que te quedases como estas. –se burló- Te quedan bien esas bragas.

Miré incrédula mis piernas. Mierda. No llevaba nada más que unas diminutas bragas que a duras penas me tapaban lo más importante. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones? No podía estar pasándome esto a mí! Sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho y estaba segura de que mi cara estaba hecha todo un tomate. Corrí hasta el sofá y cogí mis pantalones y me intenté tapar con ellos. Dios, tenía que haber sido él, él me quitó los pantalones ayer por la noche y yo siquiera me acordaba de eso. Joder Lucy, que mierda hiciste ayer…

- Pensé que te molestaría dormir con esos pantalones tan "pequeños" que sueles vestir –dijo simplemente escogiéndose de hombros y mirando mis delgadas piernas de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro disfrutando del momento. Era un pervertido-

- Eres un jodido enfermo

- ¿Por qué? –sonríe burleta, se lo estaba pasando en grande riéndose de mí- ¿Te ayudo y te traigo hasta mi departamento en vez de dejarte allí tirada a la merced de cualquiera y soy un enfermo? Sus palabras me hieren señorita. –sonríe levantándose de la cama dejándome una vista completa de su trabajado dorso- Creo que deberías ser más educada y darme las gracias al menos…. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el que te ha traído hasta aquí, de lo contrario a saber dónde estarías ahora, o con quien…

- Solo te aprovechaste de mí porqué estaba borracha –le chille sin pensar. Me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Que mierda estaba pensando para decir eso (?) Si se hubiera aprovechado de mí siquiera llevaría esas diminutas bragas puestas, estaría completamente desnuda.

Camino hasta mí tranquilamente. No parecía darse cuenta de que estaba muerta de vergüenza por estar casi desnuda de cintura para abajo frente de él. Y si se daba cuenta lo disimulaba demasiado bien. Joder, mi cuerpo no se movía, no recordaba estar tan nerviosa delante de un hombre desde hacía tiempo. Tenía la mirada perdida en su elegante forma de andar, era elegante pero a la vez salvaje. Sus ojos brillaban por la diversión y yo estaba inmóvil delante de él. Joder Lucy, mueve el culo y sal de este departamento antes de que llegue donde estas, pensaba, pero mis piernas no parecían hacerme caso.

- Esto… -quería marcharme, no quería saber nada de él, de ningún hombre, no tan pronto-

- Deja esos pantalones –susurró al llegar delante de mí- No los necesitas ahora.

- Si los necesito, tengo que marcharme –susurré perdida en sus ojos- Debo marcharme ahora.

- ¿Por qué? –susurró acercándose más y acorralándome con sus brazos. Tenía el sofá a mis espaldas y sus brazos no me permitían moverme de mi sitio. Joder. Por estúpida estaba donde estaba. - ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?

¿Qué si quiero quedarme contigo? Dios sí pero no puedo. Me lo repito como un mantra, no puedo quedarme, tengo que marcharme de ese departamento y alejarme de este hombre. Jamás debí involucrarme con él, Levy ya me ha hablado de él y sus costumbres con las mujeres y no quiero ser una más en su lista interminable de ligues de una noche. Estaba harta de hombres como estos, no quería caer en sus redes pero me lo ponía demasiado difícil, todo en él era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para mí.

- No –solté en un débil susurro. Ya está, ya lo había dicho, no quería quedarme con él. Ahora podría marcharme y me dejaría en paz.- Suéltame.-Pedí- Por favor.

Subí la mirada, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro ni tampoco había dicho nada. Le miré. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mirándome asombrado como si fuera una extraterrestre. Frunció el ceño. Bajó sus brazos y los dejó a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su mirada no había cambiado y me miraba en silencio mientras yo me vestía. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a este ahora? No entendía nada pero me daba igual, debía marcharme.

- Esto… –susurré al darme cuenta de que no podría vestirme si no se movía.-

- ¿De dónde mierdas has salido tú? –dijo hablando por primera vez rompiendo unos largos minutos de silencio.-

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que antes, ya no me miraba asombrado pero aun así mantenía toda su atención en mí, como si estuviera estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos para entenderme. ¿A que estaba jugando? No era ningún bicho raro que tuviese que estudiar y su mirada me estaba empezando a incomodar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sacó a ambos de nuestros pensamientos. Giramos las cabezas en dirección a la puerta y yo reprimí un ahogado grito de sorpresa al ver a dos personas entrar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos aquí? Giré los ojos, Natsu estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo y no tardo en empucharme contra el sofá y acorralarme con su cuerpo tapándome de la vista de Juvia y Gray.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi departamento? –preguntó claramente molesto el peligrosa. Pasé mis manos por su cadera y lo empuche contra mí, no quería que se apartase, Grey estaba delante de nosotros mirándonos con los ojos bien abiertos y yo seguía con bragas.-

- No sabía que tenías compañía –susurró simplemente el peli azul mirándome de arriba abajo y abriendo aún más los ojos, si era posible, al ver que no llevaba puestos mis pantalones.- Esto… Si les molesto ya regresaré... luego… -susurró rascándose la nuca nervioso. Mis pantalones estaban tirados en el suelo de mala manera y la situación era fácilmente mal interpretable.-

- No es lo que- -intenté aclarar nerviosa pero Natsu me interrumpió-

- Solo ve al salón mientras Lucy –lo miré sorprendida, era la primera vez que me llama por el nombre- se viste.

- De acuerdo. –asintió nervioso.- Siento haber molestado.

Cogió de la mano a Juvia, que parecía aún más sorprendida que Grey y se la llevo a rastras. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Cómo se supone que había pasado todo esto? Mi cara ardía, estaba completamente roja y avergonzada.

- Vístete –me dijo separándose y lanzándome los pantalones de mala manera, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a este? No entendía a este hombre-

Me puse los pantalones en tiempo record y miré a Natsu que estaba sentado en la cama mirándome con una expresión seria, como si estuviera enfadado, pero, ¿enfadado por qué? No lo entendía, yo no había hecho nada para hacerle enfadar ¿Verdad?

Suspiré derrotada, no tenía ni idea de que pensar. Me acerque a él esperando que hiciera algo o que por lo menos me hablara pero se quedó en silencio mirándome sin pestañear. Su silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosa y cogí uno de mis dorados mechones y empecé a jugar con él con los dedos para distraerme, que debía hacer ahora, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Estás nerviosa –se burló después de estar más de un minuto en silencio mirándome. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, ¿acaso era idiota?-

- Tu amigo te está esperando. –cambié de tema, no quería hablar de mí.

- Tu amiga también está allí –dijo de la nada. ¿Cómo sabía que Juvia era amiga mía? No recordaba habérselo dicho-

- Sé más de lo que te piensas –encogiéndose de hombros. Otra vez había hecho lo mismo, era como si me leyese la mente y era horriblemente molesto cuando lo hacía.-

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir. ¿Sabía más de lo que pensaba? ¿Cuánto más? Seguramente estaría hablando por hablar, seguramente alguien le hubiese contado que era amiga de Juvia, nada más que eso. No debía darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, era estúpido y solo lograría montarme mis propias películas y al final nada de lo que pensara sería verdad.

- Nos están esperando a ambos –susurré despacio. No quería ver a ese par a la cara, no después de que me vieran con Natsu de esa forma-

- Entonces vamos. – se levantó y paso por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. No entendía que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del peli rosa, tan pronto estaba juguetón como dejaba de hablarme, era incapaz de entenderle…-

- Vamos. –dije simplemente.-

Lo seguí de cerca hasta pararme delante de una puerta. Detrás de la puerta se oían las voces de un hombre y una mujer hablando. Eran las voces de Juvia y Gray. Estaban hablando sobre nosotros, los sabía aunque no era capaz de entender lo que estaban diciendo. Sabía que después de esto Juvia no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contase todo lo que había pasado con Natsu pero no sabía cómo iba a explicarle algo cuando simplemente no recordaba nada. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho ayer por la noche pero el peli rosa me había dicho que no había pasado nada. Solo esperaba no haberle dicho nada mientras estaba borracha, espero no haber dicho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Natsu abrió la puerta y se quedó en la entrada mirando a los peli azules. ¿Estaba enfadado? No lo sé, era difícil comprender los estados de ánimo de Natsu, no me ha faltado más de una mañana para darme cuenta de eso.

- ¿Por qué han entrado en mi departamento sin siquiera llamar? –preguntó en un tono severo.-

* * *

><p><strong>...000...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo escusa. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Byee :***


End file.
